This invention relates generally to electric toggle switches, and deals more particularly with a toggle switch of the type having a plastic toggle which is pivotally retained in the switch case by a ball collar staked thereto as shown U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,604.
A lamp is provided inside the switch case to illuminate the clear plastic toggle while the switch is in one position, and to illuminate the toggle through a window provided at the inner end of the toggle when the switch is in its alternative position, providing contrasting colors for different switch conditions.